


tear in my heart

by rosietenie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, kunten being idiots, nct2020 era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosietenie/pseuds/rosietenie
Summary: Kun knows he has to figure his feelings out, but decides to drown in them when he eavesdrops a conversation he wished he didn't hear.Alternatively: Kun and Ten being obvious to everyone about their feelings but oblivious to each other. Consequently making them act like idiots, which is solved with a little bit of Yangyang
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	tear in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [127s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/127s/gifts).



> I love the concept of idiot kunten, and couldn't help but choose to write this just after I finished my finals.
> 
> Thank you so much to 127s for motivating me to write so much T_T and giving me good ideas and feedback!!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this!
> 
> also :
> 
> *** means it changes pov  
> \--- means timeskips

There is something wrong , Kun can clearly see it. It’s not like Ten to avoid Kun. Kun also can’t point a reason why this situation is bothering him so much _. ‘’Ten looks happy so maybe you are just imagining things’’_ , Kun thinks to himself. But he just can’t help but think about the past few weeks.

After the NCT 2020 line ups were anounced, Kun was happy that Ten would finally get the attention he deserves. He still is happy, just, he misses Ten even though there is no way he will admit that to anyone (even himself).

It was before the promotions started when Kun realized that the younger male was doing everything possible to ignore him: he would sit the furthest to Kun when all 23 of them were together, at the dorms he would not come out of his room and when Kun initiated any conversation between them, Ten would just nod his head and excuse himself saying that he needs to practice.

If Kun didn’t understand he was being ignored at first, the practice excuses gave it away. Because in the past whenever there was a comeback nearing, or when their recording schedules would start, Ten would visit him in the studio for advice. The younger always wanted to improve himself somehow and Kun admired that part of him.

Ten is truly one of the most passionate people Kun has ever met. It inspired Kun in many ways, even making him composing songs at 3 am, songs that no one knows of yet.

Songs that would remind him of a specific person, a person who clearly doesn’t want to talk to him. Kun didn’t expect this situation to bother him this much, but it was not usual so he couldn’t stop but think, they always joked around each other but never ignored each other. Even when the jokes went too far, they would just apologize and the other would do a small gesture to be forgiven.

That’s why he can absolutely not understand why the boy is acting like he doesn’t exist. It hurts Kun and he knows it shouldn’t. His nights are filled with thoughts of why the younger boy could be ignoring him, leading to sleepless nights. There was absolutely no reason he could point at. It was sudden and if it continues like this, Kun is sure he will have lost his mind by the end of the month.

Now, they are in the dance practice room with all the members, practising a 23 member dance.The only choreo that he is able to practice and perform with Ten as NCT2020. Kun occasionally throws a look at the younger boy’s side but the other is not even sparing him one look. As if _that_ doesn’t hurt him enough, seeing the male laughing at something Johnny said makes his heart clench.

Kun finds himself wishing that he was the person making Ten laugh. If you asked every member in WayV, Kun is sure everyone would say Kun makes him laugh the most. Even though Ten always pretends his jokes are lame, behind the cameras he laughs until tears form in his eyes. Kun can’t stop but miss the sound of his laugh.

_‘’No, there is no way you can fit 5 marshmallows in your mouth. But I can.’’ smiled Ten proudly._

_‘’Hmm, you wanna try me? Then let’s stuff these marshmellows down our throats. Come here, you are suffering with me.’’ Kun grabbed Ten’s hand, pulling him to the table. ‘’You know that sounded kinda sexual Kun-ge.’’ Ten raised his brows in a flirty way._

_‘’You are such babies.’’ Lucas mumbled, laughing when Ten threw a marshmellow his way only to be caught by him._

_10 minutes later, both of them were laughing hard with mouths stuffed with marshmellows. Kun can swear he hasn’t heard the male laugh so hard in his 5 year knowledge of him. It ended up with Ten calling Kun a squirrel and starting a marshmellow fight._

Kun sighs, dreamily and tells himself that _of course_ he wasn’t the only one making him laugh. But he can’t get the feeling of uneasiness to disappear.

He _knows_ , Johnny and Ten are best friends, and it’s only the fact that Ten is ignoring him for no reason that makes his chest tighten. At least that’s what he tells _himself,_ trying to ignore the intertwined hands he just saw.

‘’Kun-ge, you alright there? ‘’ he feels an arm thrown around his shoulders and turns his head around quickly to see the owner of the voice, Yangyang. He pretends that the younger hasn’t caught him staring.

Kun just nods at the younger and tries to smile to show that he is indeed okay. ‘’Ge, you were up all night, i woke up around 3 am and your computer was still on. What’s wrong? You know you can always share with me, right? ‘’

It is the first time Kun sees this much worry on the younger’s face since normally it would be the other way around. It made Kun’s heart warm, seeing the boy caring about him. ‘’I’m fine, you shouldn’t be worrying about me Yang. I just couldn’t sleep that’s all.’’

He ruffles the boy’s hair and laughs at the reaction he gets. Yangyang answers with a scrunched face:

‘’Ge, I tried so hard to get my hair in order and now you are messing it up again!’’ he pushes Kun but it has no intention of violence at all. As Kun takes a deep breath thinking the younger believed him, the breath gets stuck in his throat when he hears the younger.

‘’What’s up with you and Ten-ge though? You would be all over each other in every opportunity, annoyingly clinging and doing cute imitations of each other.Well Ten-ge’s imitations are really accurate though I’m not going to lie but why are you guys not talking?’’

Kun thinks for a few seconds, he actually knows the answer – more like _not knows_ – but he contemplates again, if there is really something that he hasn’t noticed about the male that happened. But no, it is still the same:

‘’I don’t know. I can’t understand either, maybe he is bored of all the bickering. He is also really tired these days and plus to that he has a busy schedule, I can not blame him for that like have you seen his schedule- ‘’

‘’Ge, if you are this sad about it, why not talk to him and stop these lies you are telling yourself. Look he’s there with Johnny Hyung and he looks perfectly fine.’’

‘’That’s the problem, he _is fine_ , fine with being distant with me and maybe I should respect his decision. Also, it looks like he has already found someone to cling to.’’ His gaze meets Ten’s and the younger immediately turns to Johnny and continues to listen excitedly to whatever the tall boy next to him is talking about.

Yangyang sighs, ‘’I still believe that you have to talk to him, making assumptions like this is not going to get you anywhere.’’

\---

 _Yangyang is right_ , he tells himself. It is just an assumption that he made, Ten might just have misunderstood one of his jokes or may have wanted a little space to himself. There are lots of possibilities and talking always clears the clouds, right?

That’s how he finds himself in front of Hendery and Ten’s shared room, taking a deep breath. He knows that the former one is in his room, playing games with Yangyang, who gave him a motivating smile before he stood up, already knowing by the determined look on Kun’s face what he was so nervous about.

Kun would get emotional about their youngest being so encouraging instead of his everyday teasy act if it wasn’t for the fact that he is so nervous that he can barely stand up to walk to the room on the end of the corridor.

It’s familiar, the way his feet move in muscle memory to Ten’s room. Whenever he came back from practices, he would check up on the younger; whether he has eaten or not, since Ten has the tendency to skip meals when involved in a loaded schedule. But they would also hang out in Ten’s room nearly every evening, doing their individual hobbies silently with Ten’s study music playing in the background. In contrast to that, Kun remembers the way he ignores him the past days, not even allowing him to nag, not inviting the older to his room anymore. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

As Kun reaches for the door knob, he hears voices coming from the inside making him freeze. His hand frozen on the door knob, he leans his head until his ear touches the door, making him realize Ten is not alone. If that was the whole issue, Kun would just postpone his speech, go to the kitchen to prepare his usual black coffee and go back to his usual state of contemplation.

But the situation is a tad bit different, what he hears from the room makes him retract his hand from the door knob and immediately get out of the dorms.

***

Ten is lying on his bed, pillow on top of his head until he hears the door open. He excitedly throws the pillow away to see who entered, but sighs in disappointment when seeing Johnny. Johnny laughs at the way Ten’s face drops.

‘’What is that? Were you expecting someone else?’’ Johnny grins at Ten sitting on the end of the bed. Seeing Ten glaring at him, he raises his hands like he is surrendering:

‘’You know, if you want to see him this much, you can just start by not ignoring him.’’

‘’That’s not how it works and you know it and if he really cared about it he would come and talk to me, you know?’’ Ten sits up, hopelessly staring at Johnny, he continues:

‘’Also, I feel like blurting out a confession whenever I see him, and you are telling me to talk to him? _Plus_ I don’t even know anything about confessions so if you are openning your mouth to tell me that, I advise you to shut it.’’ Johnny thinks for a second before closing his mouth.

Ten feels a sudden movement on the bed and sees Leon jumping on the bed and settle himself on his lap. He pets the cat, mumbling ‘’What can I do Leon? Your dad is hopeless.’’ He feels himself calm down but Johnny shouting makes both of them startle.

‘’We can practice your confession! How did we not think of this before? Just pretend I am Kun and confess-‘’

‘’Ssshhh, he is in the dorm and you are screaming his name are you mental?’’ He hits Johnny’s arm making him hold it and whisper a quiet ‘’Ouch!’’

Leon meows at the discomfort and walks away. Ten thinks about it for a few seconds and looks at Johnny, imagining him as Kun. Johnny furrows his brows at the look and laughs, ‘’If that’s how you look at him, it looks kinda gross-‘’

‘’I love you and I miss you so much, I want you to be mine.’’ 

‘’Huh? Ohh I guess, I love you too. You are cute.’’ Johnny teases and tousles Ten’s hair, immediately saying, ‘’Okay, stop don’t hit me I’m sorry! It’s just the first time I am seeing you like this, let the man enjoy!’’ He laughs but hugs the younger when he pouts.

‘’Honestly though Ten, you know there is no way he will reject you, right ?’’

‘’You can’t know that.’’ opposes Ten against the tall boy’s chest. Johnny pulls away at that and says ‘’Duh, I can know it! Do you even see _the way_ he looks at you?’’

Ten shakes his head sadly and continues thinking. What if he doesn’t reciprocate his feelings? That would just ruin the special bond they have and make him feel awkward around Ten.

\----

Ten hugs Johnny close and whispers a quiet ‘’Thank you’’ to his ear. He feels a little more confident after saying his feelings out loud. He feels so stupid about freaking out this much about his feelings and ignoring Kun. When he remembers the older trying to initiate any kind of conversation with him or trying to get his help on a particular dance move only to be avoided, he feels sick to his stomach.

He feels guilty, and feels even more guilty when the door of the dorm opens and he comes face to face with a Kun drenched with the pouring rain. He doesn’t even know why he feels guilty, why would this be his fault, or is it?

Ten says goodbye to Johnny one last time and leaves with quick footsteps only catching Johnny say: ‘’Woah, Kun you okay there buddy?’’before he closes the door. He remembers in the morning, Kun warned the members that today was going to be rainy so why didn’t he follow his own advice, and why did he look so broken?

It hurt Ten, he wants to stand up and run to his arms, but after ignoring him for this long, he feels like he has no right to be by his side and act like everything is okay between them.

He doesn’t deserve Kun, he loves picking on the older, teasing him to no end just because he is so cute when he is annoyed. But that was all he could possibly be to Kun, the annoying short boy who knew best how to push his buttons for him to go mad.

But honestly thinking …

Kun tried hard to make him talk,cooking his favorite meals, asking if there was something wrong too frequently, even coming to the studio when he didn’t have a schedule just to make sure Ten is doing alright and all Ten did was pushing him away. He feels the regret burn through him, feeling like he ruined the _one chance_ he could have with Kun. He feels the worst he had ever felt in years.

\---

It turns out Ten was wrong, things got worse. Ten’s schedule getting tighter, being away from Kun only to return at deadly hours to an already asleep dorm and never catching the opportunity to talk with the older.

Even so, Ten realizes the older male constantly working, whenever he catches a peak from the half opened doors he always sees him stuck to his laptop working on a song or practising on a dance in the farthest studio from the practice studio Ten was at.

Ten misses him, badly, and he can’t understand why the other male suddenly started avoiding Ten too, giving up on every chance to talk to him. _What changed,_ he thinks. What changed that goddamn day just when Ten himself found the guts to confess, what happened?

That’s how he finds himself sitting next to Johnny, head on his shoulder staring off at Kun joking around with Chenle. The last practice they have _together_ , all 23 of them together.

‘’Why is he doing this Johnny? Please tell me something logical so I don’t lose my mind any second now.’’ He shuts his eyes playing the look Kun gave him while entering the practice room in his head multiple times. The usual lights dancing behind his eyes were no longer there, he looked tired and that was enough to make Ten’s mouth dry and his chest hurt.

‘’I don’t know too Ten, but we both have known him for at least 5 years now and you know he is not someone to ignore people for no reason. I am saying this and taking no objections, talk to him, you both are damn stubborn and Kun is a Capricorn it makes sense but why are you so stubborn?’’

Ten opens his mouth and closes it again and as he decides on making a stupid excuse he hears the choreographer calling his name and huffs before standing up.

**

Even if he tried, Kun couldn’t get over the things he heard. It was not only immature of him, acting this way, he also couldn’t get himself to congratulate both of his friends about their relationship. He felt bad, _still_ feels bad watching Ten practice his solo dance in front of all of the 22 members.

He can’t take his eyes off Ten. It’s magnificent, the way Ten moves, almost like he has no bones. The way he can feel his own heart beating rapidly in his chest at the sharp movements of the younger, makes him feel guilty. He shouldn’t be feeling this way. Not should, he _can’t_ feel this way.

But Kun knows, he has always been feeling this way whenever the younger danced in front of him. So passionately, that Kun feels like he is melting and the teasy facial emotions that make his chest tighten. The way he makes him feel like he is watching a magic show, has been there since they were trainees.

He remembers seeing the younger practising on deadly hours and not being able to move forward until the dance ended and Kun ended up blushing everytime when Ten caught him watching. Kun would just wave and walk away quickly, leaving a smiley Ten behind.

The feeling is also there when Kun catches him practising on a particular move in the living room totally unaware of the pair of eyes watching him with admiration.

Kun shakes his head, feeling too lost. _No,_ he tells himself. You cannot feel this way anymore, the boy is taken now.

Ten and Johnny are meant to be, he knows. The burn in his heart, the stupid jealousy is not going to change what he has missed on. That’s why he has focused on making songs or anything other than thinking. Because he knows if he starts thinking about the boy who is dancing oh-so beautifully in front of him, he is going to either confess or let guilt eat him alive when two of their best friends are happily living their lives.

He tilts his head away from Ten, only to catch Johnny already carefully looking back at him. _Yes_ , Kun thinks _, the latter one_.

\---

Kun feels startled when Yangyang barges into the room. He looks up from his computer to the confused boy.He wants to ask what is wrong but Yangyang beats him to it :

‘’What the fuck is wrong with you both?’’ he yells. ‘’ _Language_ Yangyang.’’

‘’I don’t give a shit about ‘language’ until you give me a clear explanation on why both you and Ten-ge are acting like you don’t know each other? I shut my mouth for too long now. You were supposed to talk to him weeks ago ge, but you returned to the room with soaked clothes. I think you owe me an explanation. I haven’t been keeping your feelings a secret for you to ruin yourself.’’

Kun takes a deep breath, he knows he deserves an explanation. The admiting out loud part is what scares himself the most, the reason why he avoided all of the youngest’s questions.

‘’He is dating Johnny.’’ He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath again.

‘’What?’’ When Kun opens his eyes, he sees that Yangyang’s mouth has fallen open as if that was the only answer he was not expecting.

‘’I said it Yang, just as I was going to talk to him, I heard it, their confessions.’’ Yangyang is still shocked but quickly retreats back. ‘’ I think you misunderstood something ge. Ten would have definitely told me if he is dating Johnny. I’m close to Ten, as close as I am to you.’’

‘’No Yangyang, you don’t understand. Can’t you see it too, how they are so close to each other always saying they miss each other, hugging each other, holding hands. I can’t even understand how dumb I am to fall for someone who will clearly never like me back.’’

Kun feels hopeless, he wants to dissappear, he wants to cry but all that comes out is a shaky breath.

Yangyang runs over to him immediately to give him a hug. He shakes his head, ‘’I still can’t believe that, but come here. Old men need hugs the most, I knew it.’’ He teases in hopes to make the older smile, only earning a smack to his shoulder.

***

Ten silently opens the door to the dorms. Finally, the last unit of NCT2020 are done with promotions and this means Ten can finally rest and get his beauty sleep that he was lacking for so long.

It is really late, he was out celebrating with Johnny and the other members though only Ten and Johnny stayed behind, to talk about _feelings._

They talked about this and that at first which came back to Kun eventually. Johnny clearly stated to him, that Kun is hurting and that he has to get his shit together. But Ten is not sure how to do that.

He walks to the kitchen to drink a glass of water in order to get rid of the tipsiness. Just as he raises the glass to his mouth, he notices a figure leaning on the table. Ten gets closer slowly not to startle the other, who he realized is Kun. That’s when it hits him that he hasn’t checked his phone all night.

_3 missed calls from Kunnie bear_ _♡_

_5 messages from Kunnie bear_ _♡_

**Kunnie bear ♡ ****♡** ****

********

[01:23] _Hey Ten_

********

[02:01] _are you coming?_

********

[02:34] _I assume you are with Johnny, right? Hendery came back but told me you are coming later on._

********

[03:17] _Please call me when you see this_

********

[03:45] _Tennie?_

********

********

********

********

He must have fallen asleep waiting for him. Ten’s heart hurts at the thought and he feels so selfish, so stupid. How can he think he deserves something like this? He stares at the sleeping form in front of him. Kun laying on his arms, lightly snoring but most importantly, he is so pretty. Every part of him is glowing, even in the dark, he is so bright and looks like the definition of an _angel_.

********

********

He carefully sits down next to him, taking his time to watch him. It may look creepy from the outside, watching your best friend closely, admiring every piece of him: his perfectly shaped brows, his shaky eyelashes which are creating a shadow on his blushed cheeks because of the street lights filling the kitchen, and his kissable plump lips. Ten feels like he could do anything just to find out how those lips taste.

********

********

He doesn’t even know how much time passed, when he notices Kun’s hair looking so soft and puffy even with the recently dyed (harmed) state. He can’t stop the urge to touch it. He slowly pushes the hair that was sticking to his forehead back. Then his hand climbs up to the top of his head slowly sliding down, combing through his hair, feeling the softness between his fingers.

********

********

He loves the feeling of Kun’s hair between his fingers, wrapping it around his finger softly, and then letting it free only to create a cute curl. He touches it so gingerly that someone watching the action may think that Kun’s hair is something that can break with sudden or harsh movements. He looks at the peacefully sleeping male relaxing into the touch even though he is sleeping. Ten continues, lost in time, lost in the beauty of his face. But his hand comes to a halt when he hears mumbling.

********

Ten decides he should wake the older, but can’t even get to withdraw his hand when he hears his name:

********

‘’Why him Ten? Why can’t it be me?’’ The muffled voice says, seemingly talking in his sleep. Hearing this, a puzzled expression forms in Ten’s face, why who, what was Kun saying?

********

********

He wants to disappear and run, scared of not being able to control his emotions. He stands up abruptly, forgetting the wrapped hair around his finger, consequently tugging at his hair.

********

********

The said male jumps up at the sudden pain but his mouth opens when he catches Ten’s eyes.Ten could see the way his eyes are droopy due to the interruption of his sleep. ‘’Tennie?’’ Ten hears, he feels his cheeks burning and out of breath feeling overwhelmed. He whispers,

********

********

‘’You fell asleep Kunnie.’’ and turns around without a second thought running to his room. He closes the door and leans his back against it, trying to calm his heart down.

********

********

(which to no surprise didn’t calm down until he fell asleep)

********

\---

********

The next morning, Ten wakes up at noon when someone loudly knocks at his door. Recalling yesterday’s memories, Ten pretends he is asleep. Kun would go away if he sees him sleeping, right?

********

********

He waits for a couple of seconds until someone barges in loudly. ‘’TEN!! Wake up, wake up!’’ Yangyang appears next to him in a second pulling away his comforter.

********

********

‘’What the hell is wrong with you?’’ Yangyang asks after Ten sits up. Ten looks at Yangyang with a puzzled look. He feels slightly confused, is this about yesterday? Yangyang switches to English but doesn’t lower his voice,

********

********

‘’I didn’t say anything when you didn’t tell me about you dating Johnny but now I can’t shut up anymore. Why are you confusing Kun-ge? I’m sick of waking up to him crying every night. Please, stay away from him or talk to him, don’t confuse him.’’

********

********

‘’Crying? Kun is crying?’’ Ten can not believe it, yesterday and now, these signs, what do these all mean?

********

********

‘’Of course you dummy! Isn’t it obvious that he is devastated.’’

********

********

‘’Yang, speak clearly to me why is he sad I really don’t-‘’

********

********

‘’Because you are dating Johnny hyung! You are lucky he is out with Chenle, he would kill me if he heard me telling this to you.’’ Ten laughs at that, earning an angry look from the younger.

********

********

‘’Me? Dating Johnny? You have to be kidding me Yang. Who the fuck made this up? Also _you_ know how I have been pining on Kun?’’

********

********

Yangyang takes a deep breath, ‘’ I swear Kun-ge is getting more of an idiot as he gets older.’’

********

‘’Hey!’’ smacks Ten his arm making him laugh in return. Yangyang points his finger at him.

********

********

‘’You too! You both are idiots, your boyfriend thinks you are dating Johnny when you are so in love with him that you creepily play with his hair while he is asleep.’’ Ten smacks his arm harder this time making the younger fake cry in pain.

********

********

‘’Oh my god, did Kun really tell it like that? I swear it wasn’t creepy and how could he think I am dating Johnny, oh man that old man is going to be the death of me!’’

********

********

Yangyang stands up screaming ‘’You called him old man, I am going to tell him! Oh and before you let him die of lovesickness go and get him.’’

********

********

Before he leaves Ten throws his slipper hitting just the back of his head. He smiles contently but when he lets himself fall back on the bed, he feels there is a lot to think through.

********

********

***

********

********

After _that night_ , things changed.

********

The night which Kun felt like dreaming. He felt gentle touches in his hair, the smell of Ten’s perfume surrounding him. He thought he was in dreamland for real, that’s why he took in the fingers playing with his hair for as long as he could. He wished he wasn’t dreaming, he wished Ten would be there stroking his hair.

********

********

‘’Why him Ten? Why can’t it be me?’’ fell out of his lips, he said it out, just to get it off his chest, definitely not expecting a pull in his hair. He slowly opened his eyes, and was shocked to see Ten looking at him with an open mouth and couldn’t stop himself from mirroring his face.

********

********

‘’Tennie?’’ fell out of his own lips, trying to process what was happening. He remembered waiting for Ten, feeling stressed. He must have fallen asleep, he thought. But why was Ten there, were the feeling of his fingers not his imagination? Before Kun could question the male in front of him, Ten mumbled something and ran away.

********

********

As expected, Kun didn’t sleep at all that night. His overthinking mind only calmed down when he told Yangyang about it.

********

********

Everyone noticed how miserable he was acting and he felt even worse, letting his guard down when he was the leader of the group. He had to be strong, logical but here he was crying over the guilt he felt for his feelings.

********

********

Ten on the other hand has started talking to Kun, trying to tease Kun as nothing ever happened. Kun doesn’t know how to respond to the younger male, that’s why he just nods his head to whatever he says.

********

He feels weird when Ten tries to start an argument by pushing his buttons because he feels his annoyance fade away when he sees the teasy grin on his face. _Adorable,_ he can’t stop but tell himself. He also feels like he doesn’t want that anymore, the bickering.

********

********

He feels like the only time he gives attention to Kun is when they are bickering. He just wants to have fun, _nothing more_. That realization makes him nod his head to Ten, smiling sadly when the other clearly was waiting for him to be annoyed at him.

********

********

Yeah, _just fun_ , he couldn’t want anything more from him, maybe he should cherish these little moments and even thank Ten, for no longer ignoring him.

********

********

\---

********

********

Besides their bickering and small talks, Kun avoided being alone with Ten. He was afraid that any second, he was going to blurt out something stupid again. But today it seems like there is no escape.

********

********

It started like this, the members were all in the living room watching a movie. Kun made some excuses that he had to finish a song and was in his room not doing anything. Kun missed the knock on his door because of the headphones, only turned around when he felt movement behind him. Ten was there with Louis in his arms, holding the cat like a baby and peppering it with kisses that made Kun’s heart soften.

********

********

‘’Nice song you are working there.’’ Ten smiled pointing at his computer screen which was displaying a video of ‘funny cats’ he opened to relax his mind and not freak out. ‘’I was just tired and wasn’t in the mood for a movie. Why are you here though? I thought you were excited about that movie.’’

********

********

‘’I was, but then this little cutie came to me wishing to see his other dad.’’ Kun’s heart skipped a beat at that, already knowing who the other dad is. Ten brought Louis close to him and slowly placing the cat on Kun’s lap. Kun petted the cat, immediately relaxing when the cat started purring and then Ten asked the question he could find no excuse to, or more clearly, _didn’t want_ to find an excuse to.

********

********

‘’You wanna take Louis on a walk?’’ After hearing the question Kun furrows his brows and teasingly says, ‘’The last time I checked, Louis was a cat.’’

********

********

Ten smirks at that, seemingly enjoying the first teasing he got from the older after a long time.’’ I know dummy, but cats have a right to get fresh air too, don’t you think?’’

********

********

Kun doesn’t know, but he answers quickly, unlike the past offers he got from Ten, trying to come up with logical excuses in long silences:

********

********

‘’Sure, but you are not going to use Bella’s dog leash.’’ Kun looks at Ten, the younger was definitely planning to do that so he cut him before Ten starts giving him the puppy eyes, ‘’No chance Ten, just get that big bag of yours.’’

********

********

That’s how they end up, silently walking next to each other. Even though it’s silent, it isn’t awkward and it fascinates Kun. Everything is so sincere with Ten, so comfortable and peaceful. Just as he felt like slipping in to a mental dreamland, he feels a soft poke on his shoulder and turns to his right.

********

********

‘’Hey, can you wait for a few seconds Kunnie, I want to buy a couple of snacks from here.’’ Kun nods, trying to calm his heart after hearing his name from Ten like that. He knows he is stupid for not being able to control his beating heart over just a word, _but it is Ten,_ he thinks.

********

********

He comes to his senses when a chocolate bar is nearly shoved to his face. Not just any chocolate bar. This is his favorite, and the thing is he never told this anyone, having the tendency to even be jealous of his favorite chocolate bar.

********

But it is probably a coincidence he thinks, how would Ten know.

********

********

‘’You know, when we were trainees you were consuming of _that_ so much that it was worrying me. But then the last day I saw it and decided to try it, It’s actually really good.’’

********

Ten smiles at him, but not only with his lips. His eyes are so bright, even brighter than the night sky. If the guilt wasn’t eating him alive, and if the man wasn’t taken, he would kiss him right then and there. But he _can’t_ he knows that.

********

The boy remembering something about him from 4 years ago, sends Kun to a train of thoughts. When they were trainees, everything seemed so much easier. The way that even with a language barrier they could bicker around, that they could have fun, go on late night walks with only one question in their minds: ‘’Would they be able to debut?’’

********

********

That question made them connect on a deeper level talking about whatever that was on their minds without skipping any point. It was easy, having only one question in mind when the one question evolved into 100 more after they debuted. The boy was still coming to him, to have their deep talks, but Kun felt like he wasn’t telling everything. Kun could never tell the other how his heart jumps out of his chest when he hugs him unannounced or he could never tell him that he thinks about kissing his best friend’s lips.

********

********

But reminiscing the late night snack runs with Ten when they were trainees, he remembers Ten pointing at the chocolate in his hand, ‘’ _That_ was why we walked all this way to this store? I thought it would be something more special.’’ Ten pouted.

********

********

They ended up sitting on a bench under the night sky with Ten’s head o Kun’s shoulder, and with Kun munching on the chocolate while taking in this peaceful moment. Maybe that was when he realized he had fallen for the boy, maybe it was much later. But Kun knows one thing : He wouldn’t change a thing about their memories.

********

********

He then realizes that whatever he feels, he knows he wants this person in his life. It doesn’t matter if he can just be a friend or even a group member to him, _he wants Ten in his life_. Life with Ten is joyful, inspiring and less stressful.

********

********

When he raises his head to take a look at Ten, he sees him biting his lips. ‘’What’s wrong Tennie?’’

********

Ten takes a deep breath, ‘’Johnny and I are not dating, we never did, you know?’’ Ten blurted out. Kun waits, trying to understand.

********

‘’O-okay?’’ he ends up saying and regreting it. But it seems Ten is planning on more.

********

********

‘’Okay? Aren’t you going to ask something?’’ Ten says, caressing Louis’ head with one hand and putting the other hand on his forehead with the lack of response.

********

********

‘’I thought you wanted to be the one to ask but you are such an idiot and maybe Yangyang was right when he said that you were getting dumber as you got older.Ouch!!’’ Kun feels like laughing and crying at the same time but playfully hits the younger’s arm.

********

********

‘’You knew I misunderstood and didn’t end my misery? I-I don’t know if I can do it with you.’’ Kun decides to act, even if the blush on his face tells both of them otherwise.

********

********

Kun reaches for Ten’s hand and holds it,’’I know you are joking but I’m sorry. I didn’t know from the start, it was after that night, when Yangyang made me come to my senses. But I should have said something.’’ Ten says, interwining their fingers and looking down at their hands.

********

********

Kun can definitely not stop the fond smile forming on his face after looking at the shy male in front of him. ‘’We really owe that kid a lot. Wait, he exposed me, didn’t he? He is so dead tonight.’’ Kun mumbles.

********

********

They both laugh at that and when their eyes catch each other they let a deep breath out simultaneously. ‘’You know, I have had this feelings for too long now. I never thought I would have this chance but here goes nothing.Tennie, I like you-No Tennie I am in love with you. I really want you around in my life, for as long as possible.’’ Kun stares at the eyes of his love. His smile slowly widens, all dimples and teeth.

********

********

‘’Finally! I am in love with you too Kun and I am surprised it took you so long.Oh and if there was no one around I would definitely kiss you so bad.’’

********

********

‘’Throw Hendery out of your room and make out all night?’’

********

********

‘’Hell yeah, _boyfriend ‘’_

********

_*_

********

(‘’Can I at least hug you right now?’’

********

‘’Do you even have to ask, come here baby.’’ Ten opens his arms to wrap around Kun’s waist but ends up screaming, ‘’Wait! You are going to kill our kid.’’

********

‘’Our kid should better get used to our family hugs.’’

********

‘’ _Meow!_ ’’)

********

********

*

********

********

(‘’Hmm, so you were jealous of me?’’ Ten raises his head and grins at Kun. Kun pushes Ten’s head down to the crook of his neck and cuddles closer.

********

‘’Shut up! I was in pain, don’t joke about my miserable times or _I’m gonna break up with you.’’_ Kun says, adding cuteness to his voice in the last part to annoy Ten.

********

********

Ten chuckles at that, ‘’I was just going to say, you are extremely hot when you are jealous.’’ and he leans closer to Kun. Just before their lips touch Kun pulls away, ‘’No kisses for you tonight.’’

********

********

‘’Babe, we have been kissing for almost 2 hours, I think I can get one more before I sleep.’’ Then he adds, pouting. ‘’Please Kunkun.’’

********

********

‘’Argh! Just so you know, I am doing this just to shut you up.’’

********

********

‘’Hmmmhmm-‘’ Kun doesn’t even wait for a reply before kissing the lips, he waited so long to taste. He is determined to taste it whenever he can. Yes, he _can_ now he thinks before biting into the younger male’s lip creating the sweetest sounds coming out of Ten’s lips)

********

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic made you feel softer for kunten, because they are my babies ♡
> 
> give lots of love to nct and please feel free to drop feedback/kudos/comments !! 
> 
> stay healthy ^^


End file.
